We Can Begin Again
by Luella
Summary: Booth goes away on assignment, leaving Bones unsure of where they stand. When Booth comes back he discovers that she has moved on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note _**: First Bones ficpretty please review!

Her hair had grown considerably since the last time he had seen her. It fell in natural wavy curls down her back, the auburn color reflecting beautifully in the sunlight. She pushed some of it behind her ear as her eyes scanned the contents of a file she held clasped in her hand. Bumping into a fellow colleague she offered an apology without looking up from the paper and walked into her office.

Booth sighed and raked a hand through his hair. It had been a six years since he had seen his partner. One day they were closing a case and the next day he had been called away to work undercover in a Chicago drug ring. Days turned to weeks, weeks to a year, and year to years. More importantly Booth had left at the most inopportune time. Just after they had figured out that funny feeling each would get when the other entered the room. The long stares filled with intense longing and lust, the faint touches or brushes of fingertips, all of this was gone once he left. Booth practically begged her for a reason that he shouldn't go but she shook her head demanding that he do this. They didn't even embrace or kiss goodbye. She just told him to go. So Booth left and didn't contact her for six years until now, after the drug ring was busted and he was called to go on another assignment. Then here he was back at the Jeffersonian admiring Dr. Temperance Brennan from afar. He wondered how much things had changed, would he be able re-establish himself in her life and pick up from where they left off or were things to difficult?

"Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" Booth looked to see where the voice was coming from and was met with the questioning glance of Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend.

"Why so formal now Ange." He said in a gruff voice letting one of his trademark smirks slip.

"Oh my god! Booth!" she whispered as her hand flew to her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she reached up to give him a hug. "We thought, Brennan thought, you were dead."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you can't be here when they get here." Angela said quickly and grabbed his arm.

"When who gets here." He asked as she steered him in the opposite direction.

"Long story Booth, a long story Brennan needs to tell you."

"No, I have to see her." He released himself from her grip and began to walk to her office.

"Hun no." Angela attempted to stop him but was no match for his long strides. He quickly opened the door to her office and found her sitting at her desk typing away at her computer.

"I don't have time for a coffee break Ange." She said not bothering to look up.

"You don't even have time for an old friend?" Her head snapped up quickly and she found herself looking at a slightly scruffy looking Seeley Booth. His eyes still had the same penetrating stare while he had a dark smattering of facial hair and a small sterling silver earring hung from his right ear.

"Booth." She said softly taking in his full appearance. Brennan stood up slowly and stuffed her hands in her lab coat pockets trying to stop the visible shaking. "Booth." She repeated, trying the weight of his name on her tongue. Booth felt something brush past him and whiz into Brennan's office. A flash of rusty brown hair whipping in the air caught his eyes as a little girl ran into the office.

"Mom." The little girl said simply as she was hoisted into Brennan's arms. She wrapped her little arms around Brennan's neck dropping a wet kiss on her cheek.

Booth swallowed hard as his own brown eyes met the child's warm inviting chocolate ones.

"Isabella, what did I tell you about running off." A booming voice from behind exclaimed.

"Excuse me." He directed towards Booth as he made his way into the office kissing Brennan on the lips as a greeting. He pushed the glasses off the bridge of his nose and took the girl from Brennan's arms.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Peter Haskell are you working with my fiancée on a case?" he asked thrusting his hand out.

"No," Booth replied accepting the hand. "My business with her is entirely different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure how far I plan to go with this story so thanks for all the incouragment!

"Who is that man mommy is yelling at?" Isabella asked with her chin resting on her fist as she sat on Angela's lap.

"Someone mommy use to know a very long time ago"

"Doesn't sound like they were very good friends." She sighed flinching as the voices rose.

"You could have waited Bones. But no the minute I leave you go and get a husband and a child. Things you swore you would never have!" Booth yelled pacing in her office.

"That's not how it happened." She answered softly twirling her diamond engagement ring on her finger. She noticed his hot gazed had refocused to her hand, she stilled her movements shoving the offending hand into her pocket.

"Sorry, habit I guess." Booth sighed putting his hands on his waist.

"Is she mine?" he asked.

"Of course, can't you tell?" Brennan said staring at him with disbelief. "Look maybe we can all get together later. Right now I'm busy I have a few remains I need to identify and the remains of a civil war soldier I need to authenticate. So if we could-"

"That's why I'm here Bones." He interrupted. "The FBI heard through the grapevine that someone has put a hit out for you."

"What!" Brennan looked outside her window to where Isabella and Angela were sitting contently.

"Yeah, and since I finished working undercover I volunteered. Thought that it would be a good way to catch up." Booth replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Temperance why don't I just take Isa home?" Peter chose that moment as his opportunity to pop his head into the office.

"No, I promised her we could go to the Ice Cream Shoppe on our way home." Booth was taken aback at the thought of a domestic Temperance toting around with her juice boxes and children snacks.

"Well I can accompany you two home." Booth cut in receiving a menacing glance from Brennan.

"Why would you do that?" he asked inserting himself into the office fully. Booth looked Peter up and down. He seemed like Brennan's type, academic, literal with no sense of humor, and someone who would never break her heart. Basically he was type A Squint.

"Someone is trying to kill your _fiancée. _Apparently they don't like the fact that she's put away so many criminals that they want to eliminate her altogether." Booth explained while staring him down. Brennan scoffed obviously there was no contest in Booth vs. Peter, sure Peter was tall guy with a pretty solid build, but Booth could easily take him with one well aimed attack.

"Peter I think it would be in our best interest if Booth followed us home."

"But," he moved closer to Brennan placing a hand on her waist "How would we explain his presence to Isabella?"

"Well he is an old friend we'll just say he's staying with us for sometime."

"He's going to be in our home!"

"Yes, would you rather risk me being hacked to pieces in front of our daughter or have Booth watching us 24/7?" His heart had jumped into his throat as Brennan described his daughter, their child, as Peter's. Six years had been too much, not only did he miss valuable time with Parker but now he had missed the birth and growth of his own daughter. Brennan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and murmured a few comforting words into his ear until he nodded dejectedly. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips and turned to face Booth.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to get the guest room ready."

* * *

"Are you guys even gonna discuss…" Angela started trailing off.

"Yes eventually." Brennan said flipping through some papers.

"If I were Booth I would have been pissed. Knowing that after six years deep undercover that I have another child who I knew nothing about. It's like Rebecca all over again."

"We thought that he was dead Angela. There was tangible evidence all pointing to his demise." She answered softly not looking up from her desk.

"I know that at times from another person's perspective it looks like I'm this cold person but it hurt a lot when I found out he was dead. I just had to deal with it differently."

"Like you are now?" Angela asked.

"Whoa Booth's back, are you two gonna shack up?" Hodgins asked as he entered Brennan's office.

Ignoring his remark she gestured to the cup he held.

"Is that the sample?"

"Yeah. So does he know about Isa?"

"Yes Jack he knows. We're just trying to take it slow and figure out where to go from here."

"Sure!" Hodgins and Angela replied rolling their eyes.

* * *

"Hi." Isa said as she walked up to Booth.

"Hey." Booth turned his face softening visible as he spoke.

"My mommy doesn't like you very much." She concluded.

"Believe it or not we use to be really good friends."

"What happened?" she asked intrigued.

"Well I had to go away for some time and I told her that I would be back soon. But I didn't come back until now."

"I'd be mad too." She nodded in agreement. "What's your name?"

"Seeley Booth." He said giving her his hand to shake.

"I'm Isabella Brennan." She paused looking down at the ground. "My middle name is Booth. Is that a coincidence?" she asked innocently. Booth sighed his heart breaking at her innocent revelation.

"Oh there you are Isa, I've been looking everywhere for you." Peter said barging into the conversation. "Let's go mommy's waiting for you." Isa got up turning back to look at Booth and then quickly ran off.

"You do realize that she is my daughter." Booth said standing up.

"Yeah but where were you when she was having her? Did you hold her hand and kiss her brow telling her you loved her? Did you stay up at night with her during thunderstorms making up silly reasons for why the thunder made that noise? Experience Isa lose her first tooth? No. So you may be her biological father but I'm her father in every sense."

"We'll see what Bones has to say about that. But Peter, in the end you're gonna have to come to terms with the fact that she is mine and we're going to be spending a lot more time together. Especially now with me protecting the good doctor and all." Booth smirked smugly taking in the panicked face of Peter. There was no way he was letting this squint take over his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews!

"How long have you known this Peter?" Booth asked as he escorted Brennan and Isa out of the building.

"You can't seriously think that he is a suspect?" she rolled her eyes as she held Isa's hand.

"Hey you've cleaned up pretty nice." Brennan was indicating the missing earring, his clean-shaven face, and crisp Armani suit.

"Yeah, well, FBI has a policy on that. What's your favorite ice cream Isa?" he directed his question to the five-year-old skipping happily.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. That's Peter's favorite too."

"You and Peter must really get along, huh?"

Isa nodded and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes he too strict for his own good you know. I think he needs to loosen up."

"Amen." Booth said.

"If you're implying that Peter would ever hurt me or Isabella you're wrong. In fact he is planning on adopting Isa…" she said not realizing the impact of her revelation until the words left her mouth.

"He wants to what?"

"Adopt me. Since I don't have a father." Isa answered. "It's kinda nice if you think about it."

"Over my dead body." He said through gritted teeth.

"Booth!"

"'Booth' What? No way is that gonna happen!"

"You don't like him very much do you?" Isa asked butting into the conversation.

"Isa it's very rude to interrupt an adult's conversation." She chided.

"Wait a minute I thought Peter was your ex?" the recognition of his name dawning on him.

"Peter St. James was my ex, this is a new Peter."

"Way to play it safe Bones." Brennan opened her mouth to respond but the shrill sound of a bullet making contact with a glass window rang through the air. Isa screamed as Booth lifted her into his arms and grabbed Brennan throwing them against the side of a random car. He removed his gun from its holster and shot a few bullets through the windows to open it and began shooting at the car that began to speed off. He sighed as the vehicle fled out of sight and cursed under his breath. Booth turned his attention back to Brennan and his daughter who were breathing just as heavily as he was. Brennan's crystal blue eyes bore into his, he could clearly see the fear in them.

"Are you alright?" He offered a hand to her that she gladly took. Brennan nodded mutely as he helped her and Isa to their feet.

"How about you?" he dropped down to his knees so he was eye level with the shaken little girl.

"Were they trying to kill mommy?" she asked as her bottom lip began to quiver. His heart broke as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Booth sighed and picked her up rubbing her back softly.

"I'll never let that happen." He whispered.

* * *

"Damn it Temperance. You could have been killed!" Peter yelled walking back and forth in their kitchen.

"We're fine Peter." Brennan reiterated stirring the bubbling contents in the pot.

"I knew this was a bad idea having this Booth follow you around."

"If it wasn't for Booth I would have caught a bullet to the skull. What do you say to that?" she said turning around to face him. Brennan knew there was more to this. Peter obviously felt threatened by Booth's presence especially since he was Isabella's father and quite frankly she wasn't in the mood to stroke his ego.

"Whatever, Booth saved my life and I am eternally grateful." Peter sighed and his hands came to rest on her hips, he drew her to him breathing in the flowery scent of her hair.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you too. I love you." His lips found hers pressing a loving kiss to them. He pulled back his eyes searching her.

"I…love you too Peter." Brennan repeated. He smiled happily and continued the conquest of his lips on her neck.

"Ahem." Booth cleared his throat as he and Isa appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding hands.

"Geez can't you guys cut that out. We have company." Isa said indicating Booth. "Is dinner ready yet. I'm starved." She huffed out.

"Um I'm almost done. Why don't you go wash up." Brennan said releasing herself from Peter's grip.

"I'll help." Peter offered.

"I'm a big girl." Isa whined as they made their way to the bathroom. She turned to Booth and cleared her throat. His stare made her uneasy as she brought down some dishes from the shelf. Brennan's shirt rose as she reached for an especially high shelf exposing her creamy skin. She couldn't help but notice that he zeroed in on her exposed taut tummy; Booth remembering what it was like to be intimate with her and shower her with kisses.

"It didn't take you long to move on." He said flat out. Brennan's movements stilled, a cup in her hand.

"That's not how it happened."

"Well then please enlighten me. Since Isa is mine than it wouldn't have been long after that you met him and began to plan your life together."

Brennan laughed coldly, "What makes you think that?"

"Peter told me he that he helped you give birth to Isa."

"That's a lie, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins were there. I didn't even meet Peter until Isa was two."

"Son of a bitch." He muttered sighing heavily. He turned around leaning both of his arms on the table in the kitchen. It was becoming clear that Peter was willing to say anything to make Booth feel like he had the better hand. Brennan exhaled noisily and walked up to him going on her instinct to touch him.

"What?" Brennan placed a tentative hand on his shoulder rubbing it slowly with her thumb.

"Peter told me all these things about how he was there for you and Isa when I wasn't. It really made me feel like crap. It was like he was Rebecca reminding me of all the time I missed out on with Parker. I mean I haven't even seen him ever since I came back. He must think I'm dead too."

"He has a way of doing that." She said shrugging her shoulders not knowing how to address the Parker issue.

"Why are you with him?" Booth turned around grabbing her hand in his. Brennan looked away trying to focus on anything but him.

"I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what babe?" he prodded circling a hand around her slender waist. Brennan's eyes reached his, her lips parted and poised to respond until the strident ring of the doorbell brought Brennan out of her stupor. She pulled back instantly, moving a stray strand of hair out her face.

"I'll get that." She responded softly. Booth moved aside to let her go answer the door.

"Isa someone's here to see you!" she called as the door closed. The little girl came running out and down the stairs to yell happily at the sight of her guest.

"Parker!" she shouted. Booth's head shot up at the mention of his son's name.

"No…" he thought shaking his head.

"Come on I want you to meet someone." She pulled the boy upstairs and into the kitchen. There, Booth came face to face with a young boy about twelve-years-old with yellow blond hair.

"Dad?" he asked hesitantly moving closer to Booth.

"Yeah, kid its me." He answered shaking his head. Parker leaped at Booth hugging him fiercely while Brennan lifted Isa into her own arms.

"Mommy you said that Parker was my brother because we had the same father." She pointed out.

"Yes I did." Brennan affirmed not knowing what she was getting at.

"Then that means Booth is my Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thanks for all of the great reviews. I kind of know whereI want to go with this. There are just so many ideas in my head. I'll try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or sooner. In the meanwhile enjoy!

Isa was seated in Booth's lap as she and Parker played a game of Junior Monopoly. She laughed happily as Booth landed on one of her properties collecting her pay. Booth had insisted that it would be easier if she played sitting down elsewhere but she gave him a heartfelt answer "I've been away from you long enough." Booth smiled at the girl's response and ceased arguing about her choice of seating. The family had eaten dinner together, Parker bounced contentedly throwing questions at his long lost dad. "Where were you, what was it like to be undercover?" questions along the lines of those. Booth had asked Brennan if it was okay with Rebecca that he was here even though there was someone out there currently trying to kill Brennan. But she had assured him that she told Rebecca this and convinced her that the security at their home was sufficient.

"Hey Dad, do you still have your baseball mitt?"

"Yeah bub, do you wanna throw around a ball sometime." He asked checking his properties.

"Definitely!" Parker exclaimed.

"Can I come too!"

"You don't even like baseball Isa. Remember you fell asleep at the second inning when Tempe took us to a game in New York." Parker reminded his younger sister.

"I know but until then I ate all the cotton candy and roasted peanuts I wanted. Let's go… Daddy." She tried out the name on her tongue bashfully.

"Sure sweetheart after we get things settled with your mother." He said putting an arm around Isa and giving her a little squeeze.

"Who would want to hurt Tempe, she's the best step mom in the world." Parker declared thoughtfully.

"She's pretty good isn't she." Booth nodded looking over at Brennan who was typing away on her laptop on the kitchen table.

"Hey Izzy Bee its time for bed." Peter entered the room clapping his hands.

"One more round?" she turned to Booth questioningly.

"No, I think its way past your bedtime. Besides I think its time Parker get back home too."

"Well when can I see you again?" Parker asked moving to pack up the game.

"Don't worry buddy we'll figure out a time." He offered encouragingly. Booth lifted Isa off his lap as she pouted and began to pack up the game.

"Let's play tomorrow, I was this close to becoming the winner." Isa pinched her index finger and thumb together indicating her chances. She ran to Peter grabbing his outstretched hand as she tugged him towards her room.

"Bones let's go." Booth whistled putting on his jacket.

"What Booth?" she asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm taking Parker home and you're coming with me."

"Why would I come with you?" she asked closing the computer.

"Because I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Well then I want to take Isa with me." She started walking towards her room but was stopped by Booth as he grabbed her wrist.

"She'll be safe here," he said quietly not wanting to raise any suspicion in Parker. "they're not after Isa they're after you." With his intense stare penetrating into her eyes there was nowhere to hide. Brennan swallowed hard and nodded dumbly.

"Okay let's go champ. You still live in the same place right?"

"Yeah dad." Parker shook his head laughing.

* * *

The pair pulled out of Rebecca's driveway and started to make their way home. The car was now quiet after Parker's departure, taking with him his constant chatter and leaving an uneasy silence amongst the two. Brennan shifted a little in her seat and stared outside her window. She didn't notice Booth sneaking a few glimpses at her and continued to look out of the window. Booth cleared his throat attempting to get some words out.

"How did you convince Rebecca to let Isa spend time with Parker?"

"Well it wasn't easy, you were right that woman barely even lets the school teachers watch him." Booth chuckled. "I told her it was the right thing to do. That denying these children the knowledge of the others existence would be detrimental in their growth anthropologically speaking. So she let me take bring Isa over once a month. Then Parker started complaining about when he would see her and that 'once a month was too little', so Rebecca started bringing Parker over more and I planned things for the two of them to do. They really hit it off. Fought like they'd known each other since day one."

Booth looked over at her studying her face as she talked. His heart swelled at the thought of leaving behind Parker and Isa. Having to make them go through life without a father that they both needed. Peter had very eagerly stepped in at the right time beguiling Isa into liking him and Bones into loving him. There had to be a way to get Bones to realize that Peter wasn't the one for her.

"Thank you for doing that."

"I know…it would have been something you wanted." She paused and moved in her seat again.

"Why did you think I was dead?" he asked.

Brennan took another pause and looked back at him. "One of your contacts hadn't heard from you in over nine months, and they put out a description of you claiming that you had a few outstanding warrants in a some states. That agent had heard the head of the mob ring was bragging about how he put a bullet through your heart when he found out you were FBI. The claim turned out to be legitimate when the found your 'body' in some dumpster near an abandoned building. They wouldn't let me id the remains so someone else identified them as you and we put you to rest. God, that never would have happened if I took a look at the remains." She added trying to lighten the mood.

"Iannotti wouldn't let me leave his sight for about a year, he told me that some of Roberto's men wanted me dead for taking some information from their records. Some incriminating records." Brennan nodded and looked out her window taking in the flashing lights of the cop cars and ambulance pulled in her driveway.

"Oh my god." She said as they pulled up to her house. "Isa." She murmured under her breath and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Bones wait up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** I'm gonna try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow or sooner. Please review, they give me ideas for the story!

"Isa!" Brennan shouted as she sprinted past the armed policemen and ducked beneath the yellow tape. Her heart felt like it was permanently lodged in her throat as she approached the front door. Breathing heavily she stopped at the door taking in the sight of the door broken at its hinges removed completely.

"Miss, you're gonna have to stay behind the tape."

"No this is my house! Where's my daughter?" she yelled moving the offending officer out of her way. She ran up the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief as she found Isa standing over Peter holding a bag of peas over his left eye.

"Isa!" she shouted.

"Mommy!" she dropped the bag and ran into her mothers willing arms. Booth was quickly behind them and took Isa from Brennan's grasp hugging her with equal ardor.

"I'm fine Daddy." She told him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How about you Pete?" He directed his question to the bruised man. Brennan sat next to him on the couch and took his chin in her hand checking the injury.

"Come on Bones, its not rocket science just throw a few things into an overnight and let's go." Booth directed at her leaning against the frame of her bedroom door. It seems that two men had forced their way into the house assuming that Brennan was home and attacked Peter. He tried to fend off the men as best he could but was knocked out cold with one hit. With Peter out of the way they proceeded to check the house but were stopped by the sounds of blaring sirens and flashing lights. Isa had heard the commotion and quickly identified them as 'bad men' and called the cops scaring them off.

"Where are we going?" she asked moving about her bedroom.

"Somewhere where we will be safe." Brennan rolled her eyes and answered her cell phone.

"Brennan. Yes Zach, I need you to send me all the files we've been working on. I'm going on a…vacation. No I'm not sure where. Yes I assume you can take one too. I'm not sure if Hodgins would be interested in doing that with you. Okay thanks Zach." She hung up and went to her underwear drawer and stopped trying to decide on what to take. Brennan plucked gingerly through the scrappy flimsy pieces of lace not finding a decent pair of plain cotton underwear. She sighed grabbing a handful and putting it in her bag. She never wore that type of underwear for Peter, the two rarely even had sex so she never really had to worry about Peter pushing her down onto the bed and finding granny panties. It wasn't like Peter never wanted to be intimate, he did, Brennan could just never bring herself to do it. Always coming up with excuses like about her being too tired or that it would be better if they waited until they were married. No all she could think about was her only time with Booth. The way she felt as she held her close stroked her body worshipping her nude figure.

"Nice panties Bones." Booth teased earning a glare from the good doctor.

"I'm ready Daddy." Isa called appearing at the door, with a Hello Kitty suitcase packed to the brim. Booth scooped her into his arms dropping a kiss to her cheek.

"You see she's ready." Brennan rolled her eyes picking up her coat and leaving the room. She walked into the living room to say goodbye to Peter.

"Peter, we'll call you as soon as we get to wherever it is we're going. But maybe its safer if you don't call us." She told him. Peter sighed nodding his head dejectedly.

"Be safe Temperance." His hand snaked around her waist drawing her close for a passionate kiss. Brennan brought her hands to his chest pushing at him gently. Booth and Isa turned their faces alarmed at the sudden PDA.

"Okay bye Peter." She stepped back waving lamely and went out the front door.

"Bye Peter." Isa repeated waving at her step dad.

* * *

"Why didn't you really lay one on him Bones." Booth whispered as they drove through the night.

"Shut up Booth."

"What? He is your fiancée you didn't say goodbye properly."

"Peter was trying to stick his tongue down my throat in front of our daughter." She defended gesturing to the sleeping Isa.

"You two don't even act like your engaged to be married."

"Just mind your business Booth. Where are you taking us anyway?"

"To this little Bed and Breakfast outside of D.C. You'll love it I know the couple who owns it we'll be safe there until the forensics team can id who was at the house. Maybe get some answers." Booth looked back at Isa's sleeping form and smiled.

"What?" Brennan asked not being able to help smile herself.

"I noticed earlier that she has my eyes." He said shaking his head.

"She does. That's the first thing I saw when the doctors put her in my arms." Brennan nodded nostalgically.

"Isa is a beautiful intelligent young girl, you've done such a great job raising her by yourself." Booth took her free hand in his and kissed her bare knuckles.

"Booth." She said accusingly slowly removing her hand from his.

"What are you afraid Peter might rough me up." He joked recapturing her hand with his.

"No, we're engaged. Engaged couples don't hold hands with ex lovers." She pointed out.

"We have a child together we have history." He said giving her one of his boyish grins. They pulled up to a lovely cottage with a small garden bed decorating the front lawn.

"Here we are." Booth exclaimed putting the car in park. "I'll grab the bags you get Isa."

Brennan nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. She went around to the backseat unfastening Isa and smiling as the little girl put her arms around her neck in a sleepy fashion.

* * *

"Your booked?" Booth yelled.

"Keep it down Seeley." Martha Hardy swatted the FBI agent with her hand. "Its bad enough that you come in the middle of the night and now you want to wake my guest. Martha was obviously sleeping herself, she was dressed in a long nightgown her gray hair in disarray. She was short in size but when aggravated could be very intimidating.

"Where's Frank?"

"Sleeping like you should be. Why have you come here so late? And who is this beautiful woman and gorgeous child?" Booth smiled happily putting an arm around Brennan.

"Martha this is Dr. Temperance Brennan and Isabella Brennan."

"Oh you're that forensic anthropologist who wrote those books. Is this your child?" Martha asked excitedly.

"Yes, our child in fact." She gestured between her and Booth as best she could with a sleeping five year old in her arms.

"Another one. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Long story Martha, I'll tell you sometime. But in the meanwhile can you find somewhere to put us?"

"Well," Martha put on her glasses that hung from her neck. "Well actually we have the master suite open, that one has two rooms with two beds and one bathroom."

"We'll take it." Booth answered handing her his credit card.

"Oh nonsense, you'll like the son I never wanted I can't take your money. Here let me take this." She grabbed Isa's suitcase and began to lead them up the stairs.

* * *

"Isa is exhausted I put her down on the twin bed for the time being but I don't think I can move her. She's really tired and gets really cranky when you move her around." Brennan said as she removed her jacket.

"Are you sure?" Brennan gave him a pointed look.

"Your right you would probably know. So I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Booth don't be ridiculous, I'm sure we can both share a bed like normal adults." She grabbed her overnight bag and made her way to the bathroom to change. Booth sighed and took off his jacket and removed his jeans. He flopped onto the bed and put a hand behind his head. There was no way he would be able to control himself with Brennan scantily clad sleeping next to himself. And he was familiar with what she wore to sleep, usually small tank tops that could barely contain her full breasts and low riding boxer shorts. Brennan emerged from the bathroom in the predicted attire and Booth took in a deep breath reminding him to keep his hands to himself. Brennan sighed as she got under the covers and reached over him to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight." She must have known that he was going to take a whiff of her silky smooth hair and take a not so innocent peek down her top. Brennan shifted in bed her scent catching his nostrils sending a jolt of arousal through Booth.

"Yeah Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Sorry I promised I would put this chapter up yesterday but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews those of you who review are great! Keep 'em coming.

* * *

Booth blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the steady stream of sunlight that poured through the windows. He chided himself for not drawing the shades to one of the windows but quickly lost his train of thought as he realized he was sporting some morning wood. Not to mention the mother of his child was spooning into his backside with her hand currently cupping his arousal. Booth gritted his teeth as Bones rubbed her nose against the base of his neck moaning deeply.

"Hmm Booth." She whispered rubbing her hand against his growing problem. He quickly grabbed her hand stilling her movements. One part of him wanted to release her hand and let Bones go to work, but the other more sensible part told him that Isa could walk in at any moment.

"God Tempe," he groaned softly trying to gently remove her hand without startling her.

"Seeley," she breathed into his ear her hand moving against him once again.

"Temperance!" Booth gasped a little louder this time stirring Brennan awake.

"Hmm, oh gosh!" she said as she slowly removed her fingers from Booth.

"This is so…embarrassing." She stated sitting up in the bed.

"For who?" Booth asked sitting up as well.

"You obviously and me cause it was my fault."

"No it wasn't Bones. You were just not staying on your side of the bed."

"No, it was my fault." She moved closer to Booth and placed a hand on his thigh. "Let me take care of it." She suggested her blue eyes sparkling.

"What!" her hand started to run up and down his thigh squeezing it gently.

"You're probably just going to take a cold shower which won't really solve anything. Logically speaking its best that perpetrator makes amends for the problem that they've brought on."

"Bones, let me get this straight. You're offering to give me a…hand job?"

"Or oral sex whatever floats your boat." She brought her lips to his ear kissing the underside softly and began to nibble on the lobe.

"Bones, no." Booth said feebly pushing at her shoulders. She moved his hands out of the way and climbed onto his lap. Brennan threaded her hands through his hair and brought his lips up to hers in a searing kiss. Booth groaned as she wiggled her groin against his revealing in his reaction.

"You like that?" she asked as she pulled away from the kiss. Brennan could see the raw lust in his eyes and smiled in delight knowing that it was her taking him there.

Booth looked up at her and swallowed hard. His hands had come to rest on her waist rubbing at the exposed sliver of soft skin.

"Touch me Booth." She told him. His hands began to move upwards instinctively but stopped as she shook her head slowly.

"Not there." Booth's breathing started to speed up; he had never seen Bones like this. Who would have that she was as aggressive in bed as she was on a crime scene.

"I thought you wanted to take care of my problem." He teased kissing her swollen lips quickly.

"Your right." She nodded kissing him again enjoying the feel of his light shadow against her cheek.

"No wait, Peter."

"He's not here." She quipped kissing his neck.

"No, but you're engaged." He said pulling back with a hiss. "Ouch!" Booth's hand went to neck where she had bitten him.

"Sorry got a little excited." Brennan offered.

"Do you and Peter even have sex?"

"That's none of your business Booth."

"Oh on the contrary I think it is by business since you want to sleep with me and not him." Brennan sighed and tried to move from Booth's lap but was held in place by his hands.

"Let go Booth." She wiggled trying to free herself.

"Doing that is not gonna make me release you." He groaned as he grasped her hips moving in tandem with her rubbing.

"Ugh this is turning you on!" she said stopping.

"Don't!"

"I thought we weren't having sex?"

"This isn't sex."

"Yeah its dry humping a poor substitute."

"Look Bones, all I'm saying is that your engaged and this would be considered cheating."

Brennan pulled back thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

"Twice in the span of twenty minutes you've said I was right."

"Don't get use to it."

"Mommy, Daddy. What are you doing?" Isa called from the entrance of the bedroom.

"Nothing sweetie, mommy was just helping daddy get something out of his…"

"Eye." Booth finished as he let go of her waist.

"Okay, I'm hungry what's for breakfast?"

The trio got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Brennan and Booth had been sneaking glances at each other the whole time at the table while eating breakfast. They sat side by side as Martha regaled them with stories of her past. Frank, her husband, had joined them only stopping by to drink some coffee.

"And who is this?" he asked raising his bushy eyebrows at Brennan.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan and our daughter Isabella." Booth said.

"You have another kid Booth? You couldn't even get this one to take your last name."

"Don't worry about it, I'm working on it." He said casually putting an arm around Brennan. Surprisingly she took his wrist and laced her fingers with his.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl Isabella." Frank winked bringing his cup to his mouth.

"Thank you." Isa giggled while she chewed on some pancakes.

"Isa chew with your mouth closed." Brennan instructed. Booth laughed, it was funny seeing Bones act like a mother. The same woman who insisted that she would never change her mind and never have children. He told her that she would and to make matters even better he was the one who gave her that child.

"Mommy can I go play with the dog?" she leaped out of her chair and began to scratch the ears of the very large Great Dane.

"Umm…" Brennan paused alarmed at the size and the thought of Isa wandering off.

"Al's a very jovial fella he wouldn't hurt a soul. She should be fine." Frank nodded.

"Go on babe." Booth told her. Isa called the dog and opened the door leading to the backyard running off.

"Booth you completely undermined my authority!" Brennan exclaimed shrugging her arm off her shoulder.

"What? She'll be fine, if I thought that anything bad would happen to her I would have never allowed it. I'm not trying to be the 'cool parent', even though I win that title hands down." Brennan simply rolled her eyes at him getting up from the table.

"Looks like you made her mad." Martha offered. Booth sighed and rubbed at his neck.

"What were the two of you up to last night?" Frank asked.

"Nothing why do you ask."

"Well you are sporting quite the love bite this morning." Martha replied grinning. "She's a wild one ain't she?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: **The reviews have been great, the feedback is really useful.

"Bones she'll be fine you heard Frank." Booth called as he found Brennan leaning against a window watching Isa run about the yard with Al. She looked back at him with a look of anger and went back to look out the window.

"Come on Bones I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't call me Bones!" she hissed pointing a finger at him. Booth sighed he knew she would be extremely pissed at him if he were to kiss her luscious mouth mid rant so he restrained himself. Sometimes she just didn't know how hot their verbal foreplay made him and now with their little episode they had that morning he couldn't wait to get her back in bed.

"Fine, fine." Booth threw up his hands and surrender and opened the door that led to the backyard. Brennan watched as he sauntered into the yard and swung Isa into his arms. Her auburn hair flew as she was flung from side to side. The sounds of her happy giggles could be heard as Booth held her close. After putting her down she ran to Al and began to talk incessantly. Brennan looked on noticing the way Booth listened intently nodding at the appropriate times and offering her some encouraging words to continue her thoughts. Right now nothing was sexier than Seeley Booth in all of his fatherhood glory. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Booth walk towards Al, she took in his broad shoulders and enticing waist, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. Brennan let out a breath; she definitely had it bad for Booth. That morning she had awoke to find herself holding his family jewels and kissing his neck. She was never this horny whenever she was around Peter. With Peter their relationship was more intellectual and practical than the one she shared with Booth. Not only were she and Booth sexually compatible their conversations were just as stimulating. He was her equal in every sense. Pushing herself off the window she walked to the door and made her way outside.

"Mommy come here." Isa called gesturing wildly with her hand. Brennan couldn't suppress the smile that graced her lips and obeyed Isa's command.

"Can we get a dog?" she asked, bending down to pick up one of Al's rubber toys. She handed it to Booth who threw the slobbery object out of sight. He ran off into the woods with Isa at his heels.

"Isabella!" Brennan called starting to follow her. Booth grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him.

"She'll be fine Bones, don't worry so much." She glared at Booth freeing her elbow from his grasp.

"Oh come on Bones. This morning more than willing to let me hold you." He smiled giving her one of his devastating grins.

"Booth, we have to work out this whole parenting thing. I can't have you completely usurping my authority just because you want to please Isa. There are rules for a reason."

"You're right Bones. I'm sorry." He tried pulling her into his arms. Instinctively her hands went to his waist as he drew her closer. "You know if we keep doing this you're going to have to give up your little boyfriend you have back home." He chuckled.

"Peter is my fiancée and I love him."

"Oh really! Than why were you on top of me this morning promising me sexual favors?"

"Sex does not equate love Booth."

"If you were so madly in love with him you wouldn't be trying to get me in the sack!"

"Mommy, Daddy." The two looked down to find Isa with Al and a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that Isa?" Booth asked pointing to her right hand. She handed the paper to Booth silently. Booth's eyes scanned the paper breathing in sharply.

"Damn it!" he shouted lifting Isa into his arms and taking Bones by the hand.

"What? What is it Booth?"

"Who did you see out there Isa?"

"A man, he was dressed in black, like he was going to a funeral."

"Isa we don't talk to strangers okay." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let me see the paper." Bones insisted with an outstretched hand. Begrudgingly he handed Bones the paper ushering her inside.

"Oh my god. They've found us."

* * *

"Come on Bones you've got to move a little faster than that." Booth instructed throwing his clothes into his overnight. The letter that Isa was carrying had said 'No where is safe, the lady scientist will be dead in a matter of days.' This had frightened Booth and sent him off demanding they leave immediately.

"Booth." She tried.

"Damn, they're good. I mean how on earth could they have found us here." He ranted pacing the room nervously.

"Booth!"

"I mean I thought I had covered our tracks pretty well. Luckily Martha wouldn't except my credit card so they wouldn't have accessed my account and pin pointed where we were…"

"Booth!" she shouted finally. He sighed as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"We have to be calm. Not just for our sakes but for Isa. She's very intuitive and will be able to discern why we're so panicky." Booth looked into her clear blue eyes and let out a breath.

"You're right." His hands slid to her waist and he dipped his head to steal a quick kiss. Brennan pulled back and continued to pack her bags.

"I've got all my stuff." Isa entered the room with her Hello Kitty suitcase and sat on the bed.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you give mommy and daddy a few minutes to get all of their things together, 'kay?" Booth asked dropping a kiss on her forehead. Isa nodded and watched them pack frantically.

"Why are you moving so fast? Is there something wrong?" Isa asked.

Brennan and Booth looked at one another trying to formulate an answer.

"No, we're just hurrying because we want to beat the traffic." Booth explained as Brennan rolled her eyes. "Traffic?" she mouthed reminding him that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh." That seemed to do it for Isa because she sat quietly as they gathered the rest of their things.

"Alright let's do this." He said as Brennan picked Isa up and followed Booth out of the room.

After bidding Frank and Martha farewell they made their way to Booth's car. Isa wiggled her way out of Brennan's arms and ran to Al who was sitting near their car.

"Al!" she shouted. Isa rubbed his belly vigorously and smiled as his long pink tongue licked her cheek.

"She's gonna miss that dog." Brennan mused smiling at the sight. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed an unidentifiable man make his way towards Isa.

"Booth…" she started despite the fact that he was a step ahead of her.

"FBI make your presence known!" he shouted wielding his gun on the unsuspecting man.

He raised his arms slowly turning around to face Booth with a smug look on his face. An angry scar ran across his right cheek and his mouth was covered with a good amount of facial hair. His tall build was menacing but not enough to make Booth want to back down.

"You thought we'd never find you, huh? You should really teach your little girl that it's dangerous to talk to strangers." He smirked.

"Temperance, get Isa." Booth instructed. Brennan walked slowly behind Booth as he acted as a human shield between the stranger and himself.

"It's her we want, not you or the kid." He exclaimed hands still raised.

"Bones get in the car."

"Booth?" she questioned.

"Temperance get in the damn car!" he shouted. Brennan followed his instructions putting Isa in her seat and getting in. Booth stepped back making his way to the car.

"We found you once, we'll find you again." He warned.

"I doubt it." The man shook his head and then quickly drew his gun and fired it, but the sound was drowned by Brennan's scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

"Booth!" Brennan screamed. She ran out of the car and around the front to find Booth standing over the man with his gun lowered.

"Booth." She said running towards him and grabbing his arm.

"Ow." He hissed recoiling from her touch.

"Oh my god you've been hit." Brennan insisted.

"No, no just grazed." He held his arm inspecting the bruise.

"We have to go." Brennan said tugging at his good arm.

"I can't leave him here." Booth shouted pointing at the withering assassin clutching his knee.

"Ok I'll call the police." Brennan took out her phone but was stopped by Booth.

"We'll let Frank and Martha call then we'll leave."

"Well well well, if it isn't my obnoxious brother Seeley Booth." The beautiful brunette called as she flung her door open and was met with Booth's smug smile.

"Hey Kara. Nice to see you too." He laughed as she launched herself into his arms and was spun around for good measure. She stopped as she noticed the two other members standing behind him.

"Who is this?" she asked smiling at Isa.

"Kara," He wrapped an arm around her, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan and our daughter, your niece, Isabella."

"Oh my god, I'm an aunt again." Her hands flew to her mouth as she took in the sight of Isa.

"Hello there gorgeous." She said waving.

"Hi." Isa replied still shaken up from the ordeal back at the cabin.

"Hi Temperance. Booth used to talk about you a lot, until he…" she said trailing off obviously talking about his 'death'.

"Its nice to meet you too." Brennan nodded shaking her hand.

"Why don't we move this little pow wow inside." Booth suggested guiding Brennan and Kara inside.

"Sure." Kara said as she moved into the house.

"God, I'm so sorry this place is a mess. I had no idea that you would be coming." She laughed as she picked a bra off of her lamp and grabbed a pizza box from the coffee table.

"So what brings you by my neck of the woods?" Kara asked.

"Well it's complicated, Kare."

"Are you running from the law?" she asked

"No!"

"Then maybe it's not so complicated."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Isa interrupted from her spot on Brennan's lap.

"Sure I'll take you." Kara got up with an outstretched arm. Isa looked to her mother for permission.

"Babe it's okay, Kara's you're aunt." Booth reassured her but she still stood rooted to the spot waiting for Brennan's okay.

"Isa it's fine." Brennan nodded and sighed as Isa took Kara's hand.

"What's wrong with Isa?" Booth asked.

"She's still kind of shook up Booth." Brennan pointed out.

Booth nodded and began to pace the living room. "She's been a little cold towards me." He pointed out.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Brennan stood up and walked over to Booth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her.

"I hope your right." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You're such a cute father." Brennan said with a smile. Booth looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her revelation.

"Really?" he goaded.

"Yeah, its kind of a turn on." She whispered bringing her lips to his ear and nibbling.

"My god Bones, you are so horny." He yelped as she bit on his lobe.

"That's an accurate gauge." She nodded, smiling wickedly.

"Tell me it's not just about sex. Tell me that you have feelings for me." Booth looked to her expecting an answer.

"I can't Booth, Peter…" she trailed off loosening her arms from him and stepping back.

"Poor thing she fell asleep on the toilet." Kara interrupted. Brennan smiled politely and took a step back from Booth.

"I actually feel a little tired myself, do you mind if I just…"

"Oh sure, you and my brother can stay in the guestroom. It's the third door on your right."

Brennan thanked her and grabbed her bag.

"Try not to scare her so much." Kara hit his arm and pushed him aside.

"That woman is impossible to read. One minute she's all over me and the next she's talking about her fiancée."

"Hold the phone, she's engaged?" Kara asked.

"Yeah and to some wanker too." He collapsed on the couch and began to rub his temple.

"She's definitely into you though." Kara sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"You think?"

"I know. Just by the way she looks at you. She really does love you Seeley. And so does that little girl, but I think she's a little afraid of you at the moment."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Calm down." She said rubbing his shoulder. "Think about it. What have you done in the past 24 hours that could have scared her? Did you argue with Temperance, hit something in anger, anything?" Kara pressed.

"No nothing out of the ordinar-" He stopped mid word remembering the event that happened before they made their way to Kara's home.

"Damn it. I shot a man."

"Why would you shoot a man? Does this have to do with Temperance?"

Booth sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she's in a little bit of trouble."

"Is it best if I don't know?"

"Yes it is sis." Booth yawned stretching his arms out.

"You should hit the sack to." Kara suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Goodnight Kare." He kissed the top of her head and went off in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
